


Signe's Announcement

by Pevvo (orphan_account), Storylover10



Category: Multi-Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, im really trying, pls dont kill me, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pevvo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: Many thanks to Storylover10 (mentioned as co-creator) for inspiring me to write on AO3!!P.S. you can find me on Tumblr @go-glitter-bomb





	Signe's Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Storylover10 (mentioned as co-creator) for inspiring me to write on AO3!!  
> P.S. you can find me on Tumblr @go-glitter-bomb

**Getting Lunch**

_With Sean, Signe, Felix, and Marzia_

Sean and Signe hadn’t seen Felix and Marzia since the two greeted them when they moved to Brighton. Since they all had little lulls in work, they decided they would spend a day or at least a few hours together. They would get lunch.

…

Marzia laughed. This was the first time she and Felix had left their baby with a babysitter, and Felix was a little on edge. “Do you know the four things she could be crying about?” This was the eighth or ninth question in the long list Felix had been running through PJ. “Felix, of course, he does. Let’s get going or we’ll be late.” Marzia managed to say through her giggles. “Ok, ok, we’ll go. Thanks again for doing this, PJ!” Felix said as he closed the door. He sighed. Being a dad was different than he thought it would be.

…

“Do we tell them? We have to tell them. But what if they’re weird about it? They won’t be. They’ll be fine.” Sean paced through the front hall waiting for Signe to get ready. As she got ready, Signe was just as anxious as Sean but knew she could confide in Marzia. They had gotten closer after the move. She walked out into the hall, only to find Sean pacing, as he had been for about five minutes. “Sean. Hey. Look at me. I love you. Felix and Marzia are our friends. We can tell them.” She set down her cup of tea on the chest of drawers and sat. “We should leave. We can walk and talk.” They walked along the street in silence, each concerned with their own thoughts.

…

“Marzia, what if something goes wrong? What if, in the middle of lunch, I get a call from PJ saying she’s just thrown up? What then?,” Felix worried, half to Marzia and half to himself. Marzia smiled. “Everything will be fine. Now, calm down, and try to enjoy lunch.”

…

“Marzia!” “Signe!” “I’m so glad we could finally drag them out for lunch,” Signe joked as they walked to a table. “Hey! That hurt! I’ve been busy taking care of a child!” Felix exclaimed, picking up a menu.

…

“So, really, there’s a reason we brought you out to lunch. We needed to tell you something.” Suddenly Sean looked very serious. “Sean, we agreed! Not worriedly, not super somber, but lighthearted. I’ll take it from here.” Signe said, in a mock patronizing voice. She smiled, sat up straighter, and said, “I’m pregnant.”


End file.
